With just a few words
by Winter Midnight
Summary: The Breaking Dawn phone conversation between Rosalie and Bella


With just a few words 

_I found the number I wanted, one I had never called before in my life. I pressed the "send" button and crossed my fingers. _

"_Hello?" the voice like golden wind chimes answered. _

"_Rosalie?" I whispered. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." _

"What's wrong?" her melodious voice flittered back with an underlying tone of curiosity and confusion. It wasn't surprising considering the slow progress we had been making with each other. "I need your help Rosalie," I whispered as lowly as I could praying Edward was too distracted to focus on my voice. There was a pause. "My help?" disbelief coated her tone, "I think you mean Alice." She stated firmly as though trying to convince me that this was the sane path to walk.

"No!" I exclaimed loudly before clamping a hand over my mouth. When I trusted myself to speak in the appropriate volume, I whispered back "She wouldn't understand. None of them would, except you Rosalie. Please, you're the only one that can help me." My voice became thick with desperation and I could feel moisture pooling around my eyes again due to the hormones. My tone must of awakened something in Rosalie because she replied "Has my idiot of a brother done something? I swear if he has I'll-"

"No, well yes, kind of… oh Rosalie I don't know what to do!" I cut her off stuttering and let my cathartic release tumble from my lips as the moisture in my eyes gently followed a downwards trail over my cheeks. "Why don't you start by telling me what's wrong?" Rosalie's sharp logic cut through my weak breakdown.

Would she help if she knew the full situation? What would I do if she turned me down? Rosalie was my last chance, for me and my baby. If there was a small chance it would guarantee my child's safety I would take it. I took one deep breath, exhaled and whispered "Rosalie, I'm pregnant."

There was a silence in response to my confession, but I couldn't wait, Edward may hear me at any moment. "Edward and Carlisle, they want to get rid of it Rosalie, they want to take it out of me so it can't hurt me. It's my child Rosalie! Please help me save it." I begged as more tears flowed down my face. "He called _our_ baby a thing," I said in a final moment of desperation before I began choking on my own soft sobs, the pain of Edward disregarding his own child still stinging.

"Your pregnant?" Rosalie's hushed voice crackled through the phone as though my words had only just been absorbed. I nodded my head before forgetting Rosalie couldn't see me, though she continued regardless. "Edward and Carlisle want to remove it?" she hissed though I had a feeling her sudden ferocity wasn't directed at me, and then her voice reiterated what I had said earlier. "You want me to help you save the child." Her words took on a soft edge.

"Yes," the word came out shaky.

"I'm assuming Edward doesn't know about this conversation, hence the whispering." It was a fact not a statement.

"Correct." I mumbled partially ashamed.

"Bella, I promise." Rosalie replied with no indication to carry on, her tone sure.

"Promise what?" my voice asked, still thick.

"I promise to help you save your baby." Was the confirmation. "Alice saw the pair of you arriving home within the next twenty four hours. Meet the family at the airport and come straight to me. That way Carlisle and Edward won't have a chance to be able to touch the baby, not if I'm with you during your pregnancy." She continued formulating the only plan we'd got. There wasn't time for another. "Think of me as a personal bodyguard." She chuckled half heartedly. It was the first time I'd heard Rosalie try and joke with me. "Thank you… Rose," I smiled as water droplets began to adorn my face again due to the euphoria of emotions echoing throughout my body.

"You're welcome Bella." Rosalie replied just as softly before she snapped her phone shut and ended the call. My thumb hit the red button on Edward's, disconnecting the line and lighting up the screen with the menu. An idea flickered through my mind and rapidly I deleted the call history as a precaution. I picked myself up from my kneeling position with the phone gripped tightly in my hand as I began the slow, torturous walk downstairs. Quietly, I slipped the phone back onto the counter. Things had been put into motion. All that was left now, was to wait for the outcome.

* * *

_There may be some mistakes in here but I'm not sure. If there are point them out and I'll try and get round to correcting them. This story was a little thing I put together on the spur of the moment so I hope you've enjoyed it. I did try to make the characters run true to their personalities but I'm not sure whether I succeded for this piece, but I'm sure you guys will tell me!_


End file.
